Seeing is Not Always Believing
by xxvisuallkeii
Summary: Meet Anna, a young girl, who like a certain Potter boy has had her own run-ins with the Dark Arts, after her Grandfather and Uncle deem it safe for her to attend the school, she soon learns that sometimes seeing, is not always believing. ON HOLD!
1. Prolouge

**(Author's Note: This is just a prologue guys, so most chapters are a lot longer than this for sure.)**

**(Reference: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone- pg 42-43)**

**PROLOUGE: Welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place**

**T**o those who could see it, twelve Grimmauld Place really was a 'grim-old-place'. As for those capable of seeing the house - well that remained a small few. The neighbours who inhabited numbers eleven and thirteen had come to terms with the odd numbering of their houses long ago, and of course no muggle (non-magical person) would have the slightest idea that there was even a number twelve there to begin with.

However if one was aware of the houses existence in this common muggle neighbourhood, they would have seen an old terraced house that looked as uninviting as some of those who had once inhabited it.

The inside of the house was damp and dark, except for the small amount of light which was escaping from the bedroom on the first floor. Heads of previous house-elves were mounted to the wall, and on the ground floor, hung a portrait of Walburga Black (the previous owner) who if woken up gave off terrifying wails of discomfort.

A small hairless creature with large pointy ears that drooped to the ground, and who appeared to be wearing nothing more than a pillowcase with holes cut in it, was busy dusting the mantelpiece even though the effort he seemed to be putting in was not making a speck of difference.

But, as for the third room on the first floor, the inhabitant was nothing cursed or enchanted, for she was merely a thirteen year-old girl, who was quivering with delight at the piece of parchment that was in her hands.

"Kreacher!" She cried, bursting from the room, almost sending the house elf flying. "I have finally got the letter!"

The house-elf known as Kreacher appeared and gave his master a raised eyebrow, hoping she would elaborate on what exactly the letter had said.

"I'm finally going to Hogwarts!"

"Kreacher is happy for Mistress," the elf muttered with an unchanged expression.

Hogwarts was the dream of any young witch or wizard who wanted to learn everything they could about magic. She had been waiting patiently since the day she turned eleven for this day to come, but do to certain circumstances, she was not able to attend at the normal age of eleven, and would instead be starting at the age of thirteen.

She looked over the paper again, making sure it was true and that she hadn't accidently put a spell on a normal piece of parchment (which she had done on more than one occasion). However her eyes caught the signature on the bottom of the page and knew it wasn't a lie.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment for third year students.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress._

"I cannot wait to tell-"

"I see that you got your letter?"

The young raven haired girl turned around startled at first, but soon embraced the man standing before her.

"Uncle Remus!"

Remus Lupin. He wasn't exactly an true Uncle to the young girl currently embraced in his arms, he was however her Godfather and all things considered that was close enough to an Uncle for him. He had been a part of her life since the day she was born, although quite reluctantly at first. When he had learned that his friends wanted him to be the Godfather of their child, he was anything but agreeable, for Remus had one furry-little-problem that effected him on one day of every month. As a child he was bitten by a terrifying werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback and ever since suffered with lycanthropy. However, once his initial shock had worn off, he had agreed to watch over the young girl as if she was his own.

"So how long have you known," Remus asked looking into her strange silver eyes which were twinkling with more than excitement.

"Only for about a week," she replied as they walked to the kitchen, leaving Kreacher to attempt more dusting and being sure not to wake the portrait on the main floor. "Not like it changed anything, nothing is like getting the actual letter in your hands."

Remus couldn't help but think of how much she looked like her mother. Her long black hair was about to the middle of her back, and she always had a mischievous look on her face, although her eyes, they were definitely her father's.

"So where have you been for the last month?" She asked as he flicked his wand towards the teapot. "I mean I didn't even get a letter from you."

Remus wasn't sure how to start. Usually she was right, he would write her at least every few days mostly to check on her, however tonight was the first time she has asked him for an answer.

"Normally you know I wouldn't ask, but it was hard to see what was going on," she muttered obviously upset at herself. "Between you being so indecisive and Grandfather constantly changing his mind, it was hard to follow for once."

Remus let out a small laugh and got up to the pour the tea from the whistling pot.

"Well it would seem Anna that you don't like when things are kept from you."

The girl, Anna, scowled and crossed her arms turning to look down the hall instead of at her Uncle.

"But as it turns out, I also received a Hogwarts letter a few days ago, telling me-"

"You got the position!" Anna cried a large grin stretching from cheek-to-cheek.

"I don't know why I bother...really..."

Anna couldn't help but be grateful that she wasn't truly going to Hogwarts alone. Her Uncle had agreed to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. According to her Grandfather many had assumed the position to be jinxed and they were in desperate need of a new teacher, so she was overjoyed when he had asked Remus.

"Is it weird that I'm scared?" She asked placing her head in her hands. "I mean, these kids have already been together for two years, and I'm just the new girl. What happens if I don't make any friends, or if I am not good at any magic-"

Remus was surprised to hear these so called insecurities.

"Or what if they know my 'name'?"

"I have no doubt Anna that you will have no problem making friends with the students there, and we both know you are more than at their level when it comes to magic. As for your last name, well, as long as you wear it proud, and believe that your father is innocent, the no one can take that from you."

She gave him a soft smile.

"But I suppose you knew that already?"

And she nodded.

"Although it is nice to hear it in person."

They both shared a laugh and talked about the trip they would be having to Diagon Alley later that week. Anna could not believe that this was really happening to her.

If you had asked her two years ago whether she thought she would be attending school like a normal Witch she would've shook her head, for no matter her abilities the possibility was just not in her cards. However, now that her biggest threat seemed to be gone, she would be going to school, she would make friends and she would finally get to shake hands with the boy she had dreamed about since she could remember.

_Harry Potter._

But as Anna lay in bed that night she couldn't help but smile, because for the first time in a long time, her visions weren't filled with horror, but with hope that maybe she wasn't so different after all.

**(Make sure you let me know what you think ;). More character development coming soon.**


	2. Chapter One

**(A/N: Hey there people, just a forewarning that small details have been changed in this story, from how they are in the original books, so please don't let that deter you from reading. Also, if you catch a grammar mistake make sure to let me know as I don't have a beta-reader. I tend to be quite good at catching the mistakes, but it is always nice to have someone else check over your work.)**

:::AnnaPOV:::

**I** had always imagined Kings Cross Station to be filled to the brim with muggle life. You know, people wandering everywhere, curious as to what a bunch of students with weird trunks and animals were doing standing near the wall between platforms nine and ten. However, I was sadly mistaken when we arrived at the platform far earlier than needed, because when it came to arguing with Remus Lupin it was best to keep one's mouth closed.

"Well, think of it this way Anna, at least now you will definitely get a good seat."

Somehow I found the justification for arriving several hours earlier than the majority of the Hogwarts population to be a little bit weak.

"Uncle-"I started. "I mean Professor, am I able to bring my texts aboard?"

If I was going to be early, I might as well do something productive with my time, considering the circumstances.

"Feel free to grab them once we pass through the barrier! Alright then Anna, let's be off."

I carefully checked either side of the platform before heading straight into the brick wall (at a bit of a run of course). I had to admit it did make one feel quite weird.

Remus disappeared down the loading platform and I shook my head. Sometimes he was more confusing than the articles written in the Quibbler. So, seeing three trunks along the wall, I wheeled my cart there opening the wooden box with a smile.

I had perhaps brought far more than was needed, but I had no idea what the library was going to look like at this school. Sure it was renowned and of course Remus had told me many times of the reading choices, I figured I had better be on the safe side. I mean, an undetectable extension charm never hurt anyone.

Potions, charms and herbology were the textbooks I decided to bring with me. Care of magical creatures was more than a handful to look after, and when it came to defense against the dark arts, transfiguration and divination, well, I was more than prepared.

I finally turned to look at the machine that was next to me. The Hogwarts Express was really a magnificent train. I guess the shock was that I was finally seeing it in person. I picked a compartment, one of the many that was open, and found that Remus was right behind me.

"Ah, so you found one then, see, at least you can't complain about not getting a good seat."

"Thanks, although you have to be one of the few teachers to actually ride on this train. Trying to bring back childhood memories?"

I wanted to retract that statement as quickly as I had spit it out. Uncle definitely had his problems with the past, especially now that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. However, he did cast me a soft smile, as he took the window seat, placing his briefcase on the rack above us.

"Perhaps I am."

"Get some sleep, Professor. I know you have only had a day to recover."

He nodded acceptingly and closed his eyes. It was nice to know that I could mention his illness without getting snapped at. I remember when I had first realized that he had suffered from the terrible sickness, and it was almost as though he wanted to shun me. I guess I have Grandfather to thank for knocking some sense into him.

**I** wasn't sure how long I had spent next to my Uncle reading until I could hear the crowd that had now apparently gathered on the platform. I had managed to read the entire herbology text and had gotten halfway through my charms textbook as well before I decided I needed a quick break from the books.

I regretted this break instantly as my mind drifted, of course unwillingly to the few visions that had popped into my mind as of late. Normally, I had no problems 'seeing' what was about to happen, but three visions that replayed themselves appeared blurry, like someone had smudged the photograph. I didn't know what to make of anything. I could make out a dog in the first one standing near a portrait, in the second one there was a graveyard, and of course the last and fuzziest of the three was in an area in which a big arch stood.

Frankly, these visions had done nothing but give me a headache for the past few weeks, and seeing as I was unable to piece any of it together, I tried to ignore it, which was proving hard enough in itself.

I was startled when the door to my compartment flew open, and a girl, perhaps around my age poked her head in.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full?"

"Of course, go ahead."

I gestured to the empty seat and moved closer to Remus who appeared to be in a perfect state of sleep as the girl walked in followed by two others.

She had medium length hair that was a light brown and looked almost uncontrollable, but approached with a smile on her face. She was followed by a boy with bright orange hair and he was tall and lanky, wearing clothes that looked as though they had been handed down a few generations. He was followed by a boy neither tall or short with dark hair that seemed unruly and circular glasses that seemed old, but the most amazing thing was that I definitely knew this boy. He was the boy I had sworn to look after, he was Harry Potter.

"How rude of me," The girl stated sticking out her arm. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," I replied with a smile.

"Ron Weasley," the ginger kid said moving his eyes in the direction of the man next to me. "Who is that?"

"Professor R.J. Lupin."

"How did you know that?" Ron asked incredulously. "How is it you always know everything?"

"It's on his suitcase Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

I almost laughed watching the two argue, it was amusing.

"Sorry about them."

I hadn't even realized he had sat down next to me, so I had to admit I was a little startled when he stuck out his hand.

"Harry Potter, and you are?"

"Oh my name is-"

_Train. Immobile. Cold. Darkness. Memories. Dementors. Harry._

"Hello? You still here?"

I snapped from my vision trying not to blush. They probably thought I was loony no doubt.

"My name is Anna."

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before unless-what year are you in?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I am new here, and I will be going into my third year of classes."

"Did you transfer from another school? You don't usually hear of that…" Ron trailed off and I sighed.

"I've been home schooled for the last few years."

I left it at that. No need to add the extraneous details because all that did was make me uncomfortable.

"Is that your charms text?" Hermione asked pointing to the small stack of books now on the ground. Harry must have moved them when he sat down.

"Ya I wanted to do some reading, since I arrived _early_ to the platform this morning."

I smiled when Hermione began to talk to me about the books. We talked about what we could expect, how much she had learned, which classes we were taking and lots of educational topics and I could see that the boys were definitely feeling left out.

"**W**hy have we stopped!" Hermione demanded as the train came to a screeching halt, and I knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Have we broken down?" Ron wondered as I fingered my wand.

My wand was ten and a half inches carved from a unicorn horn and the core was phoenix tail feather and dragon heartstring, and I owed it my life on many occasions.

"Do you feel cold?" Harry muttered as the lights on the train went out.

Well it was safe to say that Remus was able to sleep through pretty much everything, considering the amount of screaming that was taking place on board at the moment.

"Lumos," I whispered looking around at those currently sitting with me. Their breath was coming out as fog from being cold, and I took a deep breath as the door opened.

I had seen dementors in my visions before, but in person they were terrifying. I now fully understood why they were the guards of Azkaban.

It inched towards Harry who seemed frozen, no doubt the dementors was feeding off of his worse memories, I really needed to act fast, and since Uncle wasn't waking up there was only one thing left to do.

"Expecto Patronum!"

**I** held Harry's head in my lap as I stopped him from falling to the ground. Dementors were truly horrible creatures, and obviously affected this boy more than any of us could think.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked and I noticed Lupin stirring.

"Ya, he's just fainted that's all." I told him with a small smile. "Dementors tend to have that effect on some people."

"Dementor? You mean here? On the train?" Hermione stated forcefully as she shuddered. "Why would they be on the Hogwarts Express?"

"No doubt trying to search for Sirius Black."

Remus was fully awake and I rolled my eyes. He finally decided to wake up after all the action was over. Typical.

"But why would Sirius Black be here?" Ron asked when Harry's eyes fluttered open.

No one did answer that question although I was certain everyone had figured it out.

Harry was confused, and luckily Remus took the liberty of explaining what exactly had happened ten minutes ago. He also offered Harry a piece of chocolate; it would make him feel a lot better.

"Well, we had better change," Hermione said. "We will be arriving soon."

We nodded and made to leave the cart, before a hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"Thank you," Harry told me. "I'm not entirely sure what you used to stop it but-"

"It was no problem at all."

**T**he nerves had definitely set in at this point. Everyone my age was wearing their house colors, and here I stood with robes that were simply plain. Ugh, why couldn't there have been an exception made and I could've been sorted before coming to school. No, I would have to be sorted alongside all the new eleven year olds.

"Firs' years too da boats!" I heard bellowed as I stepped off the train.

Low and behold the amazing sight in front of me. The castle was absolutely brilliant from the outside and it was almost a shame that its beauty was to be hidden from muggle eyes.

"All other years report to the carriages!"

I walked up to the man- or rather giant and smiled. "Excuse me sir, where should I go? I am new, but I am in my third year?"

He looked down at me with soft eyes, and his chest rumbled with laughter?

"Ah yes. Go with your year, Professor McGonagall will see you in the right direction once you get inside."

"Thank you-?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, I'll be your care of magical creature's professor!"

"Oh see you Professor, and thanks for your help!"

As I reached the carriages there was only one left? One filled with three boys, who looked like they weren't exactly the nicest students here, but at this point I had no choice. The carriage was beautiful just like everything else I had seen so far and was being pulled by thestrals. Amazing creatures those were as well.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, even though I was planning to sit even if they didn't want me there.

"Pfft," Spat the boy with blonde hair. He was wearing green and silver, and I knew from that he and his friends were obviously sorted into slytherin when they arrived here. "I don't know can you sit here? This spot is reserved for pure-blood wizarding families only."

"Well, I'm in luck then aren't I," I practically growled out.

"Pure blood?" the same boy stated with a puzzled expression, as he looked at his two goons. "Well in that case, that's Crabbe and that's Goyle. I am Draco Malfoy."

And at the name Malfoy I cringed. I was very familiar with my _cousins_ family.

"I didn't catch your name," he stated as the carriage finally came to a halt outside of the magnificent castle.

"That's because I didn't give it."

"**A**nna!"

I heard my name called as I stepped through the doors. I turned to face an elderly with who held softness in her eyes, even though they looked as though they could be cold.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I will be your transfiguration instructor as well as direct you where you need to go for sorting. My you've certainly grown up; I haven't seen you since you were just a child."

I didn't know what to tell her. It wasn't like I remembered a lot of people when I was young, so I just smiled at her and she directed me to the area where the first years stood.

McGonagall stood on the rise in the floor holding up a ruddy old hat and a piece of parchment.

"Black, Anna."

Whispers broke out immediately and I knew it was to be expected. I looked up at the head table and saw the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye as he cast me what appeared to be a small sympathetic smile.

I strode towards the stool with my head high. I had no problems with my father or mother, and I wasn't about to let the other students think of me differently.

The hat was placed on my head and I could feel it try to rummage around in my mind, whether or not it was successful I was unsure.

"_Hmmmm very interesting. You are able to block your mind, just like your mother. I can sense the cunning ability that is very much a Slytherin trait, and you are pure-blood. You also have a knack for problem solving which is definitely Ravenclaw, but I also sense bravery and loyalty which is Gryffindor. Now my dear, where to put you…"_

"_Gryffindor!"_

No claps rang out, and it was obvious as to why, I mean here I was sharing the same last name as a wrongly convicted Azkaban prisoner that had escaped.

I sat down near a boy who looked younger than me, and saw him move further away.

It was amazing how differently people would treat you simply according to your name.

Dumbledore gave the years speech and also mentioned Hogsmeade and how third years were able to go there on weekends as long as their permission slip was signed. I found it odd that I had never received the parchment in my acceptance letter but assumed that my Grandfather had taken care of everything.

"Come along Gryffindor's!" Another ginger boy stated his pin on his cloak said head boy. It was easy to see that perhaps he was related to Ron.

I followed a few steps behind everyone trying to memorize the path to the common room. Of course I had heard the stories of steps disappearing on stair cases, and the stairs themselves moving, so I did my best to memorize by paintings.

Finally we had stopped and I looked forward to see the same painting that was in the cloudy vision I had been having. It was a fat lady wearing a pale pink dress.

"Hogs water!" The boy said and the portrait opened up and we all stepped inside.

It was quite magnificent on the inside, with a few chairs and tables set up and a fire burning warmly. I wasn't even sure the word impressive was strong enough for this.

I watched as the boys and girls separated leaving Harry, Ron Hermione and twins with ginger hair standing there with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"So are you related-"

"To Sirius Black then?" The other twin finished.

"Geez you guys really are tactless," Hermione scolded and the twins shrugged.

"I'm Fred-"

"and I'm George, the better looking twin and brother. So seriously, is it true?"

I felt a lump in my throat but nodded.

_Harry. Ron. Hermione. Fred. George. Ignorance. Bullying._

I snapped out my vision quickly, happy that I would at least have a few friends at the school.

I made my way up to the girls dormitories with Hermione at my side. I ignored the evil looks that the other third year girls sent me and noticed all my things had been brought up for me. An amazing place Hogwarts was turning out to be.

"That'll be your bed," Hermione said pointing to the standard four-post bed covered in Gryffindor colors. "Don't pay attention to Lavender or the Patils, I'm sure they'll come around."

I wanted to tell her how much I doubted that, but left it for the moment as there was a loud pecking sound at the window.

"What?-" Hermione asked as I opened up the window.

I smiled brushing the underside of the birds beak with my fingers. His white feathers were extremely pale and his eyes were a dark black, but he was my snowy owl, and had been for almost six years.

"Oh sorry Hermione, this is Alacard, my owl."

She seemed surprised that he had not accompanied me on the Hogwarts express, but as he was busy with me and with certain other matters, I wasn't bothered by that.

"Harry has one, an owl I mean, and her name is Hedwig. She's a snowy owl as well."

I laughed as Alacard nipped at me playfully.

"Well perhaps, they can become friends."

I changed into my pajamas as five pieces of parchment fluttered into the room.

"Our schedules," Lavender stated grabbing hers.

I reached my hand out and saw my schedule as well.

Double Potions, divination, transfiguration, herbology, care of magical creatures, charms, and double defense against the dark arts.

"Well, looks like we have a busy term ahead of us," Hermione stated gleefully.

I had to agree that for once I was excited to learn, because for once, I was doing this for me.

**(A/N: Hello folks. So, this is the second chapter, and we kind of understand Anna a lil' more, maybe? She sure doesn't have the hoity pure blood attitude, but with a last name like Black, she doesn't have too many friends either. Hopefully everything works out for her. What about protecting Harry, she sure seems hell-bent on doing so. Oh well secrets keep people guessing. XD)**


	3. Chapter Two

**(A/N: Wow thanks for the review! It makes me so excited to see so many people enjoying the story. Just to let everyone know, I know Bellatrix should've been in Azkaban, but there are some tweaks from the original story line that were needed, otherwise, read on fellow Potter lovers.**

**PS- Herbology is an option after second year- instead of being mandatory through to the fifth-, just a small change I made.)**

**:::AnnaPOV:::**

**O**kay, so it was only my first day here, and I was already not off to a good start. Alacard wasn't at all in a good mood and woke me up at the wee hours of the morning just so I could let him outside. I found out that I was supposed to be meeting with my Grandfather at seven thirty, and had absolutely no idea how to get to his office, and his note held no directions. Oh, and I was unsure how to get to any of my classes. Yes, this day was going swimmingly.

"Hey Little One," a ghost stated with a smile. He was wearing clothes from somewhere around the early fourteen hundreds, but didn't come across as evil. "My name is Sir Nicholas, and I'm the ghost of Gryffindor house, tell me, are you lost?"

Maybe my luck had finally changed.

"I'm looking for the headmaster's office," I told him.

He quickly gave me the directions I needed for my destination, whilst explaining how many of the student's knew him as Nearly Headless Nick. Of course, I regretted asking how one could be nearly headless when he pulled his head to the side. Not to come across as rude, I thanked him and headed down the hall making two lefts and a right before facing the statue Sir Nicholas had told me about.

"Licorice Wands," I stated as the gargoyle began to move and a staircase appeared. Of course he of all people would choose such a password for his office.

I had always loved this area. It had some of the most amazing portraits on it, most being of old Headmaster's that had once taught at Hogwarts and they usually had some interesting information.

"Ah Miss Anna, so nice to see you," Phineas Black's portrait stated as I gave him a small nod. "At least someone worthy walked up those stairs. I swear, some people in this castle, have no consideration for us portraits."

"I apologize for that Mr. Black."

"Oh nonsense girl, we are family."

And those words always scared me.

**E**ntering the office always seemed to brighten my mood. It had never changed in appearance and I found it welcoming which was nice, considering I had no idea why exactly I was even sitting here.

I spotted Fawkes on his perch and noticed his molting feathers. No doubt he would be bursting into flames any day now.

"Oh Anna," I snapped my hand back at the familiar voice. "Glad to see you received my letter."

"Sorry Grandfather, I almost didn't notice it this morning," I said taking a seat in the armchair.

With a wave of his wand a small plate of pancakes appeared and a glass of orange juice. I guess I wouldn't be making it for breakfast in the great hall this morning.

"Was there any particular reason for this visit?" I asked and I felt a familiar push on the wall guarding my mind. "I'm sure you won't be able to break through."

"Ah, but one must always be prepared in case the need arises."

Sometimes the way he spoke in riddles was confusing. He took a seat across from me, and for the first time in a few months, I finally noticed just how much my Grandfather had aged over the last little while, and I was the first to admit the thought of ever losing him made me sick to my stomach.

"Relax Anna I'm not going anywhere," He stated his eyes twinkling. "And no my dear, I don't need to read minds to read your expressions."

I let out a laugh, but it didn't sound genuine like I wanted it to.

"As for the reason for this visit, I assume you received your schedule last night?" I nodded eating some more pancake. "I apologize if you find some of the classes, well, not up to your level, but I assumed you would prefer to be with your own age group. Not to mention I hear that Miss Granger is one of the only females that will talk to you."

"It was expected the minute Professor McGonagall said my last name," I told him with a sigh. "Besides, I was expecting them all to shun me considering the rumor is that Sirius is after Harry, lucky me that they gave me the benefit of the doubt, not to mention they don't know what my relation to him is entirely."

"Well, I can only hope they learn what a great person you are," He stated pulling a piece of parchment from his robes. "This is your Hogsmeade permission form, I figured I had better give it to incase I am not here for the first visit."

I nodded taking the piece of parchment from him with a smile, quite happy that he remembered.

"Now my last and final topic of discussion before you are off to your first class is about your visions."

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest. Leave it to my Grandfather to pry into my head without actually using legilimency.

"My visions are the same, the short term ones come as clear as day, but the long term ones are cloudy. However that's nothing new, they usually clear up with time. "

"If anything changes make sure-"

"You'll be the first to know."

He gave me a soft smile and rose from his seat.

"Well, I believe it's time you head off to your fist class. Potions, if I am not mistaken."

"That's correct," I told him placing my hand on the doorknob.

"Oh and Anna, please don't be too hard on Severus."

Crap.

**I **wasn't too sure how to feel about potions now that the Professor teaching it had finally made himself known to me. I had known Severus for a long time, and since he was part of the Order, we had been acquainted on many occasions I would sooner forget.

"Oh Anna, there you are," Hermione said as I walked into the classroom.

The class was divided into one side that appeared to be wearing the maroon and gold colors, whereas the other side was sporting silver and green.

"Just your luck that your first class is _double_ potions, with the Slytherin's and Snape."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," I told Harry as a loud bang ricocheted off the wall, and in walked a Professor far too familiar for me to even pretend not to know.

I sat down next to Harry, since Hermione had already taken a spot next to Ron.

"I am only going to say once how I will not put up with any foolishness in these classes, and that anyone lacking in potion making skills should leave this class immediately, for I will not tolerate ignorant mistakes."

Okay, I definitely saw Harry's point, and I attempted to make myself smaller as the professor eyed me.

"Ah, yes the new student Miss Black. I wonder if you are truly at this level of potion making."

A few snickers came from the back of the room, and Harry, Hermione and Ron gave me looks of sympathy.

"I'm sure I can live up to the third year requirements," I replied curious as to why he was calling me out in front of these students considering he was familiar with my _level_ of potion making.

"Tell me, what would you get using ashwinder eggs, powdered moonstone rose thorns-"

"Easy, those would make a love potion, or amortentia. However, I am almost certain that is not a required third year potion."

And the amazed looks did not go unnoticed.

"**W**ow Anna, you've got to be one of the first people to ever shut Snape up," Ron told me still sounding surprised. "I mean seriously, and he didn't even take any points from Gryffindor which is what I'm happy about."

"I can't believe someone else besides Hermione actually knew what those ingredients made," Harry joked and I instantly realized something.

Where was Hermione?

"Well, I wonder what divination is going to be like. Fred and George said it's a rather stupid class."

Ron's expression was priceless and I almost burst out laughing at the two of them. Unless the teacher teaching divination was actually a 'seer' then I could see why it would be a waste of time. However, many seers had only made one prediction that came true and were given the title, which was enough to bother the few of us who were actually good at it.

"Oh come on you two, the class can't be that bad. I mean just use your inner eye or something right?"

The three of us roared with laughter at that, and headed outside to where the classroom was held.

I wasn't surprised when we walked in to see crystal balls sitting atop pillows. Such a shoddy form of divination, reading a crystal ball was almost as accurate as reading someone's tea leaves.

Soon the classroom was full of students, and it was no surprise to see that we also had to suffer this class with the Slytherin house as well.

The teacher entered soon after that, and I had to say she reminded me of a bug. Wiry hair and big bottle glasses that were far too big for her face made her stand out prominently, and it seemed the rest of the class noticed as well.

"My name is Sybill Trelawney and I will be your Divination Professor, together we will use our inner eye to look into the future!" She cried out almost knocking over a crystal ball.

I had been told amazing things about the seer known as Cassandra Trelawney, but it seemed that her ability to see into the future had skipped Professor Trelawney's generation as well.

"You there, your name," She asked pointing at Harry who seemed confused.

"Um, Harry, Professor."

"Yes, I see dark things in your future boy, terrible things."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Ah it appears the young lady beside you doubts my ability to see your future."

"Not at all Professor, although your predictions seem very vague, do you perhaps have any information to back it up?"

Anyone and their dog could've predicted dark things in the future for the Boy-Who-Lived, but it took someone with some sort of ability to actually elaborate.

"It appears as though she's as crazy as everyone makes her out to be," Hermione stated as we all turned to face her.

How the heck had she got here? I mean she was definitely not with us on the walk over, and she was most certainly not here a few seconds ago-

_Hermione. Harry. Time turner. Forest. Shrieking Shack._

Aha, well, now I understood.

"**D**ivination is such a stupid subject for us to learn. I mean ancient runes that is a fascinating subject, but no we have to take divination."

"Ancient runes, but how can you be taking that it's at the same time as divination."

"Oh come on Ron, it's not possible for someone to be in two places at once," She replied and I had to smirk. She truly was a clever witch.

"Well, transfiguration is always fun," I told them with a smile.

"Ya, but even with McGonagall as our head of house she sure doesn't give us any favors. Bloody hard she is."

"She's really not that bad," Harry whispered to me and I nodded.

**T**he rest of the day seemed to pass slowly after transfiguration. Professor McGonagall definitely treated everyone equal and offered help to those who had obviously not completed their summer reading.

I had herbology all alone, but figured it was an important class to be taking considering I wanted to become an Auror when I became of age, and I wanted a specialty in the art of potion making nonetheless. So knowing which plants did what would certainly help in the long run.

The professor was a short lady named Pomona Sprout, and she was actually quite friendly. We went over some notes from the text and I talked with Neville, a boy from my house who had quite the knack for understanding plants.

Charms passed without incident, and I was amused at how the teacher had to stand on a stack of books to see the class. He was encouraging as we all practiced a few spells from the summer reading. Turns out that many of my classmates had actually done the reading for charms and had apparently neglected potions.

"**T**oday, I've got a real treat for you all. Of course I want to make sure that you have all completed reading the chapters assigned over the holidays."

Remus cast me a small smile before turning to the chest that stood in the middle of the classroom.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" He asked and Hermione's hand shot up as quickly as the answer came to my head. "Miss Granger?"

"Is it a boggart sir?"

"It is in fact, ten points to Gryffindor," he said with a smile. "However boggarts are crafty creatures that like dark confined areas, can anyone tell me what exactly a boggart does…ah yes Miss Black?"

"A boggart takes the shape of what we fear the most."

"Correct, ten more points!"

The rest of the class cheered as Remus taught us the incantation to be used against a boggart. Riddikulus was shouted out by the class as we formed a line to have our own chance at the boggart.

I had to will myself to stop laughing as Neville's biggest fear was Snape, and after shouting the spell, Snape was wearing clothes suited for a grandmother. Ron was next and a giant spider appeared, but soon its eight legs disappeared sending everyone into a fit of giggles.

I was next and stood forward not entirely sure what shape the boggart would take. Instantly however I was taken over by fear as the familiar hair and the chilling laugh made its way up my spine. I tried to remember the incantation; to think of her as something funny, but no matter how hard I tried it didn't work. Slowly, the boggart raised its wand.

"Cruci-"

"Riddikulus!" Remus shouted as I stood paralyzed in the classroom. Watching as the boggart turned into the full moon and then a cockroach.

"Okay class dismissed, we will continue this next class."

There were many disappointed sighs, and I had only just realized that I was still shaking, only loosely holding onto my wand.

"Sit Anna," Remus told me, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron however stayed back.

"Why did it turn into her?" I asked shakily.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

I could feel the tears pool in my eyes and slowly they cascaded down my cheeks. I placed my left hand on the back of my right shoulder still feeling the raised skin of my last _family_ visit with her.

"That Harry, was a person who is almost as terrible as He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named."

**A**fter making sure that they would get me back to the great hall safely, Remus reluctantly let me go with my fellow house members. Not that I really blamed him, I hadn't been this worked up in a long time.

"I-I think I'm going to go back to the common room," I said trying my best to sound normal.

Hermione raised her brow seemingly unconvinced that I had recovered from what had happened.

"One of us should go with you," She said.

"I'll go," Harry offered. "I have to put some of my texts away anyways."

"Okay, well we'll meet you in the great hall after then," Ron stated as the two of us began the walk towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Say Anna, Professor Lupin seemed really worried about you."

"Ya, Uncle Remus can get like that a lot," I told him muttering the password to the portrait as we passed through.

"Uncle?"

"Remus is my Godfather, he's pretty much the only family I have."

Harry nodded and set his books down on the coffee table. "Well the family I have left could care less about me."

He told me about how he had grown up with his mother's sisters family, muggles who wanted nothing to do with any sort of magic.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry."

"You don't have to tell me who that was or anything, I'm guessing it's not an easy topic to talk about," He stated as I made to walk upstairs. "But I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks," I told him walking back to give him a small hug.

I may have only known the boy personally for a few days, but I felt like I had known him for way longer than that, with the way my Grandfather talked about him, not to mention the visions I had been having since I could remember.

Alacard was sitting on his perch but flew to me when he saw me. Obviously he sensed the distress I had tried to cover up.

"I'm lucky though," I told him stroking his feathers. "I at least have people who care about me, and of course animals." I added at his hoot.

There was no doubt that Grandfather knew of the events that had taken place in the DADA classroom today. Sad that it was my first day and I was already frightened out of my wits. Yet, I guess I had every right to be scared, for if anyone in the class had seen the things I had, it would no doubt bring them to tears as well.

I climbed into bed, laying down and bringing my knees to my chest I closed my eyes.

"_You must leave! If they find you here they'll take you away again."_

"_I regret all of that Anna, I truly do!"_

"_That damn rat!"_

My eyes shot open instantly and my breathing was ragged, now many more things seemed to make sense to me, unfortunately, having the ability to see into the future meant that I had an even harder task, to not intervene.

**(A/N: So, Anna and Bella sure aren't on the best of terms eh? And Anna doesn't seem to be liking divination class to much... Please review!)**


End file.
